1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to safety devices and more particularly to a safety plug device for a fuel line for an internal combustion engine for a marine, aircraft or land vehicle or a stationary engine.
2. Prior Art
Fluid fuel lines for internal combustion engines normally are flexible, being fabricated of rubberized fabric or the like, or are rigid metal lines. They run between the gasoline or diesel oil tank and/or other components, for example, the carburator, filter, etc. Such fuel lines are normally releasably clamped securedly over projecting metal nozzles, entry and exit ports and the like of the above-described components.
When it is needed to remove the fuel line from the component to which it is connected, for example, to detach it from the carburator in order to repair the carburator, the fuel line is unclamped therefrom. However, the fuel line is normally full of highly dangerous, noxious flammable fuel which readily runs out of the fuel line on or near the hot engine and other parts unless the fuel line is quickly reclamped shut. Reclamping the fuel line, however, has a pronounced tendency to break it down, causing cracks to appear in its sidewall and eventually leading to its failure. This is because the free end of the fuel line during such clamping is not physically supported by an internally placed metal nozzle, port fitting or the like, as it is when it is attached to the carburator, nozzle, etc., but instead, must be mashed completely flat in order to stop the flow of fuel therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device to prevent loss of fuel from disconnected fuel lines. The device should be simple, inexpensive, durable and efficient, easy to install and remove and usable with fuel lines of various diameters. Moreover, such device should be usable without in any way impairing the physical integrity of the fuel line. The device should also be capable of being provided in a variety of configurations to satisfy various fuel line applications.